Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation device of a cornea for transplantation, and an auxiliary light source unit used for the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the ophthalmic treatment for corneal transplantation, a special observation device that can observe, photograph, or measure an area of a cornea cell, a cell density, a state, a thickness of a cornea for transplantation, and the like for safe and suitable transplantation of the cornea has been conventionally developed. For such observation device, a microscope in which an observation container, which accommodates the cornea for transplantation to be observed, is mounted on a holding board, and observed using a specular reflection method is used (see e.g., patent document 1).
A configuration including a light source for applying light from the back surface of the cornea apart from the light source of the microscope when observing the existence of corneal abnormality with the microscope is disclosed (see patent document 2).